Remembering Winter
by Ellie101
Summary: Have you ever wanted something you can't have? Sarah loses herself in winter memories. Short Winter inspired fic.


****

"Remembering Winter"

By Ellie

****

Special thanks to the wonderful Baloo. She corrected where there were flaws, conquered where things were confusing, and helped this fic actually look good. =) THANKS BALOO!

(She's on my Fav. Author's list… if you haven't checked out her stuff than you are a sad, sad, little person. I'm ashamed… no Goblin King for YOU this year!) 

((By the way… Baloo posted a New Years Eve fic SEVERAL years ago… but I promise you that you'll enjoy it IMMENSELY if you like befuddled Jareths and naughty Sarahs… ;) Go on! Take a peek!! )) 

Snowflakes drifted lazily past her window. The pane was frosted with ice and every once in a while an errant flake was flung upon the glass. It was winter again and the weather knew it. She mourned the loss of the plants and trees but found that the Christmas season was something far too anticipated to let their deaths upset her.

So much about winter reminded her of him; the chill of the air, the crisp smell of snow. Sometimes even the most insignificant thing could make her think of him…The sound of the wind as it whipped around her house at night. With a power that smelled of the earth and ice- an inevitable wind that brought change and destruction. After all, hadn't he destroyed her? Everything that she had been was broken and refitted in his wake- strengthening her, shattering her, changing her… irrevocably.

The frigid chill of the air was as icy as the tones of his voice. It was a smooth coldness- one that could numb any pain- but at a price. She knew that anyone who embraced his words would have to surrender bits of themselves to him. She had felt the pull of his sharp presence but however tempting it was to cease struggling and allow herself to be conquered, she knew the dangers of the cold- she had felt pain at its hands.

He was even in the pine tree that she had brought in to decorate. Both survivors, lovely in their own rights, but they were covered in needles that would prick and cut if she tried to get too close. His beauty was used to draw people to him, his spines to keep those he snared at arms length.

She found him in the smell of cinnamon- spicy… tantalizing, sharp. He could mix in with the most simple of ingredients and give them life. He could alter people. He jaded the innocent- forcing the young to grow up. Once he was in the mix nothing could be done; a spice of change- sometimes good, sometimes bad- but once he touched someone it could never be undone.

He was in the taste of chocolate. Dark bitter smoothness, leaving an aftertaste of sweetness tinged black. A taste that lingered in the mouth long after it was gone. A flavor once sampled always longed for. Chocolate…a temptation of the will, a painful indulgence.

She noticed every snow globe. Crystal spheres that captured people's attention and twinkled as a glitter of snowflakes swirled beguilingly in the light. A tiny world encased in glass. Someone's dream fashioned into reality… Never her dream though, hers lay nestled in another world, a world of trickery and magic. Of thorns and roses: pleasure and pain.

She even saw him in the mistletoe. A reminder of the first time she had ever longed for a kiss. It had never come, but she could still recall the feel of leather on her palm and the heat that radiated from his body, of strange eyes holding her frozen in rapturous guilt. His lips had been so close that for a fleeting moment she had thought he would draw her to him and ease her longing with his mouth. 

Her pulse still fluttered every time she imagined those lips upon her. But it was not to be; she had been far too young to understand the offer that he had made right before she defeated him. She understood it now, but now was too late.

Her full lips lifted in a small smile. She still had memories… 

She still had winter. 

****

A/N) Well this was just a little whimsical piece that was inspired by Christmas. Last year I was forced (by my whip-welding muse) to write a Christmas fic of an entirely different genre. It's silly and funny whereas this is simple and sweet with a tiny bit of longing thrown in for good measure. ;) If you're in the MOOD for something silly and sweet then go check out "Mistletoe" and since I'm *pointing* you towards OTHER fics then I'm going to let you in on a story that deserves WAY, WAY, WAY, more recognition…. It's on my favs list so that means it's only A COUPLE CLICKS AWAY. Go read "Jareth vs. the Goblin King" By Saxonny. It's a lovely fic where Jareth literally drops out of the sky and wreaks havoc on Sarah's sanity… and heart. =)

Sax is a wonderful writer and she has several fics that'll appeal to any Jareth and Sarah shipper out there! So go- be amazed!!!! 

And please don't forget to review for THIS story…. ;) Thanks!

~Ellie

PS) Thanks to everyone that reviewed "Eye of the Storm" I was really touched by your comments and so THANK YOU! =) You brightened my day(s)!!!


End file.
